


Cupid Tell Me

by nebulathing



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulathing/pseuds/nebulathing
Summary: Byungchan only wants to spend Valentine's Day with his significant other but he's afraid the universe will betray him like it always did in the past.orByungchan is feeling insecure and Sejun has a mission to make it better.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Cupid Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> #NW099 Byungchan's past relationship has never gone well, he never went through long lasting relationship. So, he only wants to spend this Valentine's Day with his significant other. Now that he has boyfriend, he can hope.

“ _Kita tuang air, habis itu bawang, lalu kita aduk. Ini tadi bawang putihnya aku ulek, tapi kalau misalnya kalian mau pakai bawang putih bubuk juga boleh, tapi akan lebih baik kalau misalnya pakai bawang putih murni. Terus aku masukin.._.”

Byungchan tidak yakin dia mendengarkan langkah membuat cimol yang selanjutnya kalau dia boleh jujur. Dia yang awalnya ingin mencari sedikit ketenangan lewat suatu _channel_ memasak di youtube pada akhirnya tetap gagal mencapai keinginan kecilnya itu. Pikirannya terlalu berisik sekarang. Tanpa dia suruh, otaknya berpikir begitu keras tentang suatu hal yang menurutnya konyol, tidak masuk akal bahkan. Dan dia benci itu.

Bukankah ini sangat konyol? Ini konyol, waktu hanya tersisa satu minggu sebelum hari kasih sayang dan dia mempunyai kekasih yang dia yakin pasti menyayanginya, tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan buruk dari masa lalu yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi lagi di masa depan, atau bahkan sekarang. Dia memiliki kekasih, dia menyayangi kekasihnya dan waktu juga tidak banyak tersisa sebelum hari itu terjadi, tapi bagaimana jika ternyata waktu seminggu ini berlangsung lebih lama dari yang dia perkirakan? Bagaimana jika dalam waktu seminggu ini hal buruk terjadi? Bagaimana jika yang terburuk, Sejun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Meskipun dilihat dari tingkah yang lebih tua kemarin malam atau dari pesan “ _Good morning, angel_ ”’ yang disertai emoji berbentuk hati tadi pagi saja harusnya Byungchan sadar bahwa kekasihnya masih menyayanginya. Tapi hal yang belum terjadi, siapa yang tahu.

Pengalaman jelas sudah menjadi musuhnya saat ini. _His past relationship was fucked up, he always got out of his relationship every year before Valentine has happened_. Dan pengalaman yang bukan cuma sekali terjadi membuatnya gugup lagi.

Dia melirik jam yang terpasang di atas meja riasnya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17.38 tapi dia belum mendapatkan satupun pesan dari Sejun. Bekerja sebagai salah satu asesor SDM aparatur ahli pertama di lembaga pemerintah di bidang meteorologi, klimatologi dan geofisika memang jelas tidak gampang dan (mungkin) juga sibuk, tapi mau bagaimanapun tetap saja kekasihnya adalah seorang pegawai negeri yang jam kerjanya berakhir pukul empat dan ini sudah lewat satu setengah jam dari waktu pulangnya. Wajar jika Byungchan khawatir.

Oke atau mungkin tidak wajar.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya sang kekasih lupa untuk mengabarinya sepulang kerja, beberapa kali dia harus rela diabaikan oleh Sejun karena yang lebih tua harus lembur atau menemani atasannya pergi meeting di luar kantor. Dia bisa memaklumi itu semua karena dia sendiri juga memiliki pekerjaan yang kadangkali bisa menyita waktunya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memaklumi alasan lain Sejun, misalnya bermain game sehingga lupa waktu, seperti biasanya. Tidak disaat dia sedang khawatir yang berlebihan seperti sekarang ini. (Iya, dia juga tahu dia berlebihan, _but anxiety is a bitch_.)

Terburu-buru, dia membuka ruang percakapannya dengan Sejun, mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi “sibuk?” yang baru dibalas setengah jam kemudian.

\--

“Hei, kamu kenapa?” adalah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Sejun sesaat dia menginjakkan kaki memasuki flat milik yang lebih muda.

“Biasa, _I’ve got anxiety_.”

“Biasa darimananya? Ada apa, sayang?”

Byungchan adalah tipikal orang yang tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan yang namanya berbohong. Apalagi pada orang yang dia sayangi. Tapi, mengingat kembali betapa tidak masuk akal pikiran-pikirannya hari ini membuatnya ingin tutup mulut saat ini. ‘ _Cuma bakal malu-maluin aku doang kalau aku bilang juga_ ’, kira-kira itu yang dia pikirkan. Jadi, dia menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri, setidaknya saat ini.

Dia memilih untuk menanyakan hal yang belum dijawab oleh kekasihnya tadi, “kamu kenapa ngga ngabarin tadi? Tumben.”

“Ah tadi... tadi itu... aku... aku ada meeting sama pengamat meteorologi.” Jelas Sejun.

Dia mencoba mengabaikan gagap yang terdengar pada suara kekasihnya dan melanjutkan bertanya, “ngga ngabarin aku dulu? Tumben.”

“Soalnya mendadak, Byungchan,” melihat Byungchan mengerutkan dahi, dia melanjutkan, “Maaf ya, jadi bikin kamu khawatir kaya gini. Janji deh ngga bakalan aku ulang lagi, hmm, kalau aku langgar, pukul aja bibir aku yang udah bohongin kamu ini... pake bibir kamu” Ucapnya dengan senyum jahil yang memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Ah, Byungchan kalah. Efek dari dua lubang di kedua sisi pipi Sejun itu mengalahkannya. Padahal dia juga memiliki lesung pipi sama dalamnya, dia jadi berpikir apakah lesung pipinya juga berpengaruh sebesar itu pada kekasihnya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan perasaan aneh yang sebelumnya datang sementara ini.

Dia memutar bola matanya kesal tapi senyumnya merekah, “ _thank you_ ya, kak.”

“Buat apa? Janji aku? Itu mah emang udah seharusnya aku lakuin ngga sih, terlepas dari aku janji sama kamu atau engga.” Sejun tertawa. Dia yakin itu adalah suara yang paling dia suka di dunia ini dan suara itu saja cukup untuk menghalau segala kegelisahan yang tadi hinggap padanya.

“Iya juga sih, ngapain juga aku bilang makasih buat hal yang udah seharusnya kamu lakuin? Mana janjinya ngga bener lagi, dasar pacar gue. ”

Sejun tertawa lagi, “kamu tuh, lucu banget tau. Ayo, sekarang kita makan, aku ngga sempet makan siang tadi di kantor.”

“Belum makan seharian, dong. Astaga, Im Sejun.”

\--

Hari-hari berikutnya dilalui Byungchan seperti biasanya. Dia masih memberikan kelas daring untuk murid-muridnya setiap hari, mengikuti rapat dengan kepala sekolah untuk membahas materi Penilaian Tengah Semester yang kemungkinan akan diadakan pada akhir bulan dan dia masih gelisah karena Valentine kini tinggal tiga hari lagi.

_He swears, anxiety is sure a bitch!_

Kegelisahan ini mulai memakan kewarasannya. Sampai akhirnya, ketika lagu _Santa Tell Me_ milik Ariana Grande tiba-tiba terputar dari _playlist on shuffle_ -nya, dia mulai mengutuk. Alasannya? Natal memiliki Santa untuk dimintai pertolongan atau permohonan tapi kalau Valentine? Apakah dia harus memohon pada cupid agar hal yang terjadi pada masa lalunya tidak terulang lagi hari ini? Atau dia harus meminta tolong agar dia bisa menghabiskan hari kasih sayang dengan bahagia bersama kekasihnya?

Dia menggerutu lagi. Diraihnya _handphone_ yang sedari tadi bertengger di atas nakas di sisi ranjang tempat tidurnya. Setelah membuka pesan dari Sejun yang dari tadi pagi belum sempat dia balas (atau memang sudah tidak mau dia balas), dia menekan gambar telepon untuk menelepon kekasihnya.

Setelah tiga dering, terdengar suara Sejun di seberang telepon, “halo, sayang. Kangen ya?”

“Engga. Lagi sibuk?”

“Iya, masih monitoring pelaksanaan ini. Nanti paling balik jam enam, tapi entar aku langsung ke flat kok.” Jelas Sejun.

“Ke flat aku?”

“Ya... iya, aku kan adanya rumah bukan flat, sayang.”

“ _Okay, then_. Hati-hati ya nanti kesininya.”

“ _Roger that, Sir! I love you_.”

“ _Yeah, me too_.”

\--

Saat ini, Byungchan duduk di ujung sofa ruang tengah bersama Sejun yang tidur dengan posisi kakinya berada di atas paha yang lebih muda. Mereka sudah selesai makan setengah jam yang lalu dan sebenarnya mereka lelah, jadi sekarang mereka memilih menikmati hening untuk sejenak. Tak lama kemudian kaki yang awalnya ada di pahanya kini sudah beralih turun dan kekasihnya sudah duduk disebelahnya, menaruh kepalanya ke bahu Byungchan.

“ _Babe_ , capek banget ya hari ini?”

Byungchan menoleh sedikit, “engga juga sih, lagi banyak pikiran aja.”

“Mikirin apa?”

“Banyak, mikirin anak-anak, ujian anak-anak yang sebentar lagi udah dimulai, mikirin kamu juga.”

Masih ada satu hal lagi yang membuat pikirannya kacau, namun dia tidak akan mengatakannya.

“Oh, ini udah mau pertengahan sekolah aja ya? Cepet juga ya,” heran Sejun, ada jeda lagi disana. Jadi setelah beberapa saat dia melanjutkan, “mikirin aku apaan yang bikin kamu capek gini?”

_Ah, Sejun knows him to well._

“Engga yang kaya gitu.” Jawab Byungchan. Sejun menaikkan alisnya seraya mencari jawaban yang jika dia berkonsentrasi akan ia yakini akan ditemukan diantara kalimat yang akan diutarkan oleh kekasihnya dan dia menunggu, “aku kan pacar kamu, wajarlah kalau aku mikirin kamu.”

Sejun menegakkan kepala lalu membuat dirinya menghadap sempurna ke arah Byungchan, “kamu tahu kan kalau kamu bisa cerita apa aja sama aku?”

Dia mengangguk, “gimana kalau menurut kamu cerita aku aneh? Atau bahkan kalau aku aneh?”

Ditangkupnya wajah yang lebih muda dengan kedua tangannya, jari-jari tangan kanannya mengusap pipinya pelan, “kamu sendiri pasti tahu kalau ada yang lebih aneh diantara kita, itu pasti aku.”

Kalimat barusan membuat Byungchan tersenyum tipis, “iya juga ya.”

“Emang iya.” Jawab Sejun, membawa kekasihnya mendekat untuk mencium keningnya sejenak.

Mereka tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka karena Byungchan tahu hari ini Sejun capek dan Sejun tahu Byungchan sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang. Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan menonton unggahan video terbaru dari channel yang selalu mereka lihat bersama, menyelimuti diri di atas tempat tidur Byungchan dan memutuskan tidur lebih awal, karena iya, mereka lelah.

\--

Jumat hari ini Byungchan pikir akan menjadi waktu bermanja-manjanya dengan Sejun. Lagipula ini adalah hari libur nasional. Tapi ada hal yang dia lupakan, tidak semua orang memiliki waktu kosong bahkan saat libur, terlebih saat libur tahun baru imlek seperti sekarang ini. Sejun bilang, dia harus menemui kedua orang tuanya hari ini, yang kebetulan tidak tinggal di kota yang sama dengan keduanya. Yah, jadi mau tidak mau Byungchan harus melewati hari libur ini sendirian.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak harus sendirian. Dia bukannya tidak memiliki teman yang bisa menemani kesendiriannya ini. Kekasihnya juga jelas-jelas sudah bertanya kepadanya kemarin malam sewaktu dia menginap, maukah jika dia diajak untuk menemaninya menemui kedua orang tuanya. _But, hell_ , membayangkannya saja dia belum berani, melakukannya apalagi. Bukannya dia tidak mau menemui orang tua Sejun, dan juga bukannya seperti orang lain yang mungkin takut tidak bisa berkata apa-apa didepan “calon mertua”, dia rasa kemampuannya dalam berbicara dengan orang tua tidak buruk. Hal ini didukung oleh pekerjaannya sebagai guru yang memang selalu berurusan dengan orang tua, misalnya orang tua siswa. Ditambah dia sudah mengenal kedua orang tua Sejun (karena tidak tahunya kekasihnya ini bisa dibilang anak mama), sudah sering mendengar namanya disebut saat keluarga itu sedang melakukan panggilan, sudah sering ditarik juga oleh kekasihnya saat mereka melakukan panggilan video untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar ayahnya atau bahkan berbagi cerita dengan ibunya dengan alasan dia senang mendengar suara Byungchan saat berbicara dengan orang tuanya. Dia bilang Byungchan akan melembutkan suaranya, tidak menekankan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti yang dia lakukan biasanya, menjadi lebih ceria, dia bilang. Byungchan hanya menjawab seadanya ketika kekasihnya memberitahunya suatu malam.

Pembahasan tentang nada bicaranya dengan Sejun memang tidak akan ada akhirnya. Pernah juga, suatu malam saat dia menginap dirumah kekasihnya itu, disela-sela sesi makan malamnya, tiba-tiba Sejun bertanya apakah dia tahu kapan dia menaruh hati kepadanya. Kala itu dia berpikir kalau mungkin saja Sejun menyukainya lebih lama dari yang dia tahu seperti orang-orang lain yang diam-diam jatuh cinta kepada sahabat dekatnya, apalagi mereka sudah berteman sejak keduanya menduduki kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi ini dunia nyata, tidak semua orang merasakan cinta sebelah tangan selama itu dan orang yang dulu sahabatnya ini tertawa setelah mendengarnya. Meskipun tawanya segera berakhir setelah melihat Byungchan melotot kearahnya.

“Aku untuk pertama kali ngelihat kamu bersinar, yang aku berani bersumpah kalau kamu bersinar terang hari itu, saat aku nemenin kamu ke sekolah karena kamu sebenernya sakit tapi tetep ngeyel mau ketemu murid-murid kamu. Kamu berdiri di depan kelas, wajah kamu merah banget pas itu, keringetan juga. Tapi suara kamu lembut, senyum kamu saat ada salah satu anak yang becanda di tengah pelajaran bikin aku janji ke diri aku sendiri, kalau aku pengen selalu bawa senyum itu ngehiasin wajah kamu.”

Sialnya, mengingat kejadian ini hanya membuat Byungchan semakin merasakan kesepian karena tidak adanya presensi orang yang menyatakannya di dekatnya.

Hari terasa sangat panjang. Dia sudah selesai membersihkan ruang tamu dan kamar tidurnya, sudah mencuci pakaiannya yang bertumpuk sejak hari senin, sudah berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur yang baru saja dia tata sedemikian rupa tapi malam tidak kunjung tiba. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menonton episode selanjutnya dari serial yang biasa dia dan Sejun ikuti namun buru-buru ia urungkan karena ini adalah tradisi mereka berdua dan kebosanan bukan alasan yang benar untuk keluar dari rutinitas mereka tersebut.

Tak menemukan hal yang ingin dia lakukan, dia membuka ruang percakapan dengan kekasihnya untuk menanyakan apakah dia sibuk yang langsung berimbas pada berderingnya telepon genggam ditangannya.

“Halo, sayang. Aku ngga lagi sibuk, ada apa?”

“Bosen aja. Semenjak ada pacar kan aku ngga pernah sendirian kalau hari libur.”

“Makin bikin aku kangen aja kamu. Kamu tahu ngga, hari ini...” Jadilah Sejun bercerita tentang adiknya yang masih berkuliah tidak bisa pulang hari ini karena asisten dosennya memberikan tugas tambahan yang harus ia selesaikan hari senin minggu depan lalu dilanjut dengan dia yang seharian berkencan dengan ibunya sampai ke permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Byungchan di hari ini dan masih belum bisa menemaninya besok.

\--

“ _Tahun Baru Imlek kali ini diperingati pada tanggal 12 Februari 2020, Jumat kemarin memberikan libur panjang yang menjadi kesempatan untuk berlibur bersama keluarga ataupun bersama orang kesayangan. Apalagi didukung dengan Hari Kasih Sayang yang jatuh pada hari ini. Apa saja yang bisa kamu lakukan bersama orang kesayangan di hari penuh cinta seperti sekarang ini? Saksikan setelah tayangan berikut ini..._ ”

Lagi-lagi Byungchan membiarkan suara televisi itu memenuhi ruang tengah apartemennnya meskipun dia tidak membiarkan suara itu masuk kedalam pikirannya. Ini masih pagi, dia sudah benar-benar bangun tapi bahkan rumah makan langganannya pun belum buka. Nyatanya, bosan dan lapar tidak menghalangi otaknya untuk berjelajah pada kekhawatirannya akhir-akhir ini dan isi pesan dari kekasihnya semalam. Kondisinya sadarlah yang akan dia salahkan. Jadi, akhirnya hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu (entah karena kecemasan yang menghinggapinya atau karena ekspektasi pada hal yang mungkin akan berubah hari ini), hari Valentine akhirnya tiba. Dan dari pesan yang dikirim Sejun kemarin dia mengetahui bahwa semalam kekasihnya sudah kembali dan menjanjikan sesuatu kepadanya, yang untuk pertama kalinya dirahasiakan dan ini membuatnya khawatir.

Jadi, mungkin sejak semalam dia bukan lagi khawatir tentang masa lalunya, mungkin saat ini dia menunggu dengan segenggam ekspektasi berupa kejutan yang untuk pertama kalinya ditawarkan oleh Sejun. Ini tidak mungkin berakhir buruk, kan?

\--

Sejun menyapanya dengan pelukan kelewat erat saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan diikuti dengan kepalanya yang dipukul Byungchan kelewat kencang. Setelahnya, bersamaan dengan erangan yang keluar dari mulut Sejun, Byungchan melewatinya untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal yang memang disediakan untuknya, mengabaikan rengekan yang semakin keras dilontarkan oleh Sejun dibelakangnya.

“Kamu pilih diem atau aku yang bakal diem?”

Sejun terdiam mendengar ancaman itu, “aku diem tapi sebagai gantinya kamu harus cerewet ya?”

“Permintaan macam apa sih kaya gitu?”

“Aku kangen kamu soalnya.” Ungkap Sejun medekat untuk membantu Byungchan yang kesulitan melepaskan jaketnya dan menariknya ke dalam.

Baru beberapa langkah dan Byungchan sudah menyadari banyak hal yang berbeda dari rumah kekasihnya. Utamanya karena rumah ini terlihat bersih dan dia kesulitan untuk mencerna fakta yang ada dihadapannya ini.

“Kak, kesambet?” tanyanya masih memandangi sekeliling tidak percaya.

“Anjir, orang berbuat baik mah dipuji, sayang, bukan dikatain.” Jawab Sejun tidak percaya.

Byungchan mencium pipi Sejun dan tertawa senang, “oh, kerennya pacar aku, sekarang udah bisa bersih-bersih rumah sendiri,” pipi Sejun memerah, dia menahan senyum bangga sebelum Byungchan melanjutkan, “ tapi dalam rangka apaan bersihin rumah, kak? Beneran ngga kesambet, kan?”

Sejun menyerah.

“Kamu itu sebenernya kesini cuma buat ngeledekin aku, kan?”

“Hehe, engga lah, aku jelas kesini karena pacar kesayangan aku nyiapin _surprise_ buat aku dong.”

Sejun menyerah untuk kedua kalinya.

“ _So, what is it all about_ , kak?”

“ _Not something great, but I have prepared a dinner for us_.”

Byungchan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sejun mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti, “kamu kan ngga suka keluar apalagi cuma buat _dinner, especially on the special day like today._ Karena aku tahu kamu ngga bakal berhenti ngomel kalau aku ajak pergi, karena kamu bakal bilang di luar berisik, karena kamu bakal bilang di jalan macet. Jadi.. aku nyiapin ini di rumah.” Ucapnya mengarahkan Byungchan ke teras belakang rumahnya.

Di ruang yang tidak terlalu besar itu, meja lipat yang biasa dia lihat di kamar kekasihnya ditata diatas alas bermotif kotak-kotak. Diatas meja lipat terlihat dua piring hidangan yang dia duga adalah pasta dan dua gelas kosong yang diletakkan berseberangan. Terdapat dekorasi lampu sederhana yang digantung di sisi dinding belakang rumah. Juga, malam ini mendung, sedikit dingin, dekorasi Sejun terlihat _clumsy_ dan bahkan tidak ada bintang di langit tapi Byungchan merasa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya, menolak untuk keluar menjadi kalimat yang koheren.

Mungkin Sejun menyadarinya karena sesaat kemudian dia menepuk pundak Byungchan pelan dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk berseberangan dengannya.

“ _Yeah, surprise! I hope you like it because even though it looks like this, I’ve worked so hard to make it._ ”

Diraihnya tangan Sejun dan perlahan dia kaitkan dengan tangannya. “ _I know, thank you, babe._ Makasih udah nyiapin ini semua buat aku.”

“ _You’re very welcome_! Kamu tuh udah beberapa hari ini murung mulu, kelihatan banyak pikiran juga dan kayanya ngga pengen cerita ke aku. Jadi aku mutusin buat ngasih hadiah ke kamu. Aku udah nyiapin ini dari seminggu yang lalu loh, ini juga aku masak sendiri, sayang.”

“Masak sendiri? Im Sejun?” tanya Byungchan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

“Iya, Im Sejun, pacarnya Choi Byungchan yang cakep itu masak _Garlic Shrimp Pasta_ ini sendiri.”

Ah, jadi benar ini pasta. “Kok kamu bisa?”

Dipukulnya pelan tangan Byungchan yang awalnya berkaitan dengan tangannya. “Pertanyaan kamu itu bisa ngga sih difilter dulu?”

“Maaf, kaget abisnya, mana ada sejarahnya kamu bikin makanan selain mi instan.”

“Emang ngga ada sejarahnya, tapi ayo makan dulu yuk, aku laper kamunya ngajak berantem mulu.”

Byungchan tertawa keras akibatnya, “oke, yuk makan yuk, aku lupa kalau kamu bisa jadi buas kalau laper.” Sejun memutar bola matanya malas.

Mereka menikmati hidangan itu dalam diam, sesekali Sejun memandang wajah kekasihnya lalu tersenyum. Dia juga membiarkan Byungchan larut dalam lamunannya karena dia tahu kali ini, itu bukan lagi kekhawatiran seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum lagi, mengetahui misinya berhasil. Byungchan tidak perlu tahu, seminggu belakangan ini dia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berkonsultasi dengan teman-temannya tentang kejutan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada kekasihnya. Pun tidak perlu tahu alasan dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya kemarin adalah demi belajar memasak pasta dari ibunya. Buatnya apapun akan dia lakukan untuk Byungchan. Klise memang, tapi dia serius.

“Jadi, gimana masakan aku?”

“ _Butter_ -nya kebanyakan sih, _garlic_ -nya juga, aku kan ngga suka bawang. Buat aku porsinya juga kebanyakan, kak, tapi enak kok.” Jawabnya menghakimi.

“Beneran deh, mulut kamu tuh...”

Byungchan memakan suapan terakhir dengan senyuman lebar, “hehe, ini masakan pertama kamu dan ini enak kak, becanda aku. Kamu tahu sendiri kan, aku ngga bisa bohong, jadi ini beneran enak.”

“Mana ada ngga bisa bohong, kamu seminggu ini aja bohongin aku, bilang ngga papa padahal _you’re so easy to read_.”

Byungchan menarik napas panjang, “malu tahu ngga sih, kak, buat bilang aku mikirin bisa atau ngga ya ngabisin hari ini sama kamu, aku udah dua kali diputusin berdekatan sama hari Valentine dan kepalaku ngga bisa berhenti nebak-nebak, kemungkinan kenapa mereka harus ngeakhirin semua sebelum hari kasih sayang. Dan aku takut kalau tahun ini, hal itu keulang lagi. Iya aku ngerti kamu ngga mungkin ngelakuin itu, karena itu kamu, tapi itu ngga bisa bikin aku berhenti mikir. Bego banget, kan?”

Sejun berdiri untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Byungchan. Digenggamnya lagi tangan yang sempat terlepas. Satu tangannya lagi digunakan untuk memegang wajah kekasihnya agar matanya mau menemui mata Sejun.

“Engga juga, aku... ah, bukan. Kita, sama-sama tahu kamu ngga pernah ngerasa insecure gara-gara hal bodoh. _It’s okay to be afraid sometimes_ , sayang. Dan kamu juga ngga perlu mikirin semua masalah sendirian, kalau kamu rasa semuanya udah terlalu berlebihan, kamu punya aku. Itu belum jadi berlebihan pun, kamu tetep bisa ngomong sama aku. Kamu cerita ke aku itu bukan berarti kamu lemah, sayang. Lagian ini aku, bukan cowok-cowok brengsek itu, iya ngga sih?” goda Sejun.

“Iya, kali ini kan aku pacarannya sama kamu. _I’m sorry for doubting you, for doubting us_.”

“ _I told ya already, it’s okay. But, if you aren’t tell me, I won’t know._ Mungkin kali ini aku bisa tahu, tapi lain kali aku ngga tahu. Kita bisa bicarain apapun berdua, oke, sayang?”

“Okay, _I love you_ , sayang.”

Sejun membulatkan matanya, tidak pernah dia dengar Byungchan mengucapkan kata itu terlebih dahulu. Senyumnya merekah, “ _I love you too_.”

“ _I hate how cheesy this sounds, but this feeling is already cheesy on its own. So..._ ” Sejun membiarkannya menarik napas panjang, “kak, _I think I’m falling for you, again_.”

“ _Me too_.” Sejun mengikis jarak antara keduanya. Dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Byungchan. Tidak ada kembang api, hanya sensasi bibir Byungchan yang tersenyum diantara ciuman keduanya, tangannya yang memainkan rambut-rambut kecil dibelakang leher Sejun, membawanya memperdalam ciuman mereka, membawa Sejun semakin mendekat hingga tidak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka.

_Mungkin, tidak hanya Santa yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
